Kung fu panda story
by FanFic derp
Summary: join po, the furious five and a new character as they journey through the kung fu panda world
1. Chapter 1

It was a damp and wet morning with clouds pouring rain down onto the cold hard floor. Everyone was training in the training hall with Mantis jumping through the wooden spiked hoops, Viper dodging the flames, crane just sitting at the side panting from all the hard work, monkey in the kitchen, Tigress fighting the dummies and po just sitting next to crane.

"Tiring eh?" Po said to Crane. "You have not even done anything today!" Crane said using all the breath he had in him. "ill get to it!". "Are you actually going to do something today?" Tigress said interrupting po and crane. "Nope, this is what I call my lazy day..." "Everyday is your lazy day!" Monkey said getting a few laugh whilst walking out the kitchen. "Hay!".

"No lazy days po" Shifu said walking through the doors covered in rain.

"There's nothing to do its raining!". "Rain cannot stop the dragon warrior".

"Fiiine" po said slowly getting to his feet

GOOONG

"Was that the gong?" Crane said. "Yes we must go quickly" Shifu said ordering his students to the gong. "Wait let me stretch first" po said stretching his back.

_**At the gong...**_

"Why did you sound the gong?" Tigress asked a small duck holding a small wooden stick with cotton at the end

"There's trouble down at the village! But it gets stranger! There's a man down there fighting them. And even stranger! His species is unknown!"

"What?! I should go with you as well to check. We must hurry know!"

_**At the village...**_

The group made down to the village and went over to the crime but what they saw was unusual. They saw a hooded man fighting three rhino's by himself. He was good but not perfect. He took a few powerful hits but gave some too knock out two of them until there was only one left. The last one gave a whack with his hammer into his back making his fly into a building. "We must help him!" Tigress shouted as they charged at the rhino knocking the last one out with one blow to the head. They ran over to the person. Mantis hopped onto his shoulder and said "Dude are you ok?". "Yes I think..." He lifted his head up only to shock shifu so much that he stepped backward.

"Your a... human"


	2. Chapter 2

Shifu couldn't stop looking at the man. His face was full of wonder. Shifu's was shocked.

"How can this be?" He finally said. None of his students understood who this man was or his species.

"How can what be?" Tigress asked saying what was on everyone's mind.

"I have never told you about.. them. The humans was the strongest species to ever been known creating technology and doing the impossible. Us animals were just minor creatures in the world but still dangerous... some of us. They even ate some of the animals. But one day they pushed there technology too far. They created a weapon stronger than anything you have ever seen. It was a disease which almost wiped out there species with only small amount of them left. Many killed themselves. The species was then killed off by others animals evolving and learning how to kill them. That's how we are standing and talking. Evolution. It was said that they preserved themselves for the future by creating a... thing which kept them alive but frozen in time. Literally. The attempts had failed leading to death finding there body's frozen underground. It was official. The humans were dead but somehow he has survived. That's is all I know. This must be very confusing for him." Everyone was stunned including this mysterious man. He couldn't believe that he was the last of his species. He didn't deserve this. His family dead. His friends. Everyone. He fell to his knees with his hands on his head.

"NO NO NO NO NO THAT CAN'T BE RIGHT!" he shouted at shifu. Shifu remained still and calmly saying "I'm sorry but I am not lying... it is true"

"NO YOUR WRONG!" he grabbed his neck lifting shifu into the air by his neck. Shifu flipped out of his grasp and kicked him away. The warriors got in there fighting stances. Po had not he just tried to calm him down but he failed. "NO!" he then turned and ran towards the bamboo forest with rain dropping down his hood. "Get him!" Shifu ordered pointing his finger towards the man. The warrior followed him attempting to stop him. Tigress jumped at him. But he did a side roll making tigress jump into a wall then climbed up a house running across roof to roof. Crane swooped down on him but to only be grabbed by the leg and thrown to the side. Whilst he was jumping across a roof Viper jumped up and got a grip on his leg. Mantis was running up behind him to use pressure point on his body to stop him. The man then did a front flip down to the ground floor. Whilst in the air he grabbed vipers head and pulled her off his leg and throwing her to the floor. He finally made it to the forest hiding behind a bamboo tree catching his breath.

"Hey there..."

He turned to see po getting down to sit next to him. "What do you want me for?!" He asked in a aggressive tone. " I'm here to talk... You know I may be the only species alive as well." "What?"

"You heard me. Panda's. But i'm not sure about that and neither are you. There is still a chance for both of us. We just want to help you get through this. Give you a home, food, water." "Really?" "Yep. You do know you could be a karate legend as well. You could train with us and become with of us. The furious six eh? All we need from you is your trust. Can you do that?" "ok" "Good now lets get yo a better first impression. Hi my name is Po and yours?" "Hi po. My name is..." he just stopped and then realised that he does not even have a name. He knew nothing about himself "Its ok we will get you one!" Po said as he smacked his back making the man give a little smirk.

"You got him!" was all the man heard before being speared onto the floor by tigress, legs held down by viper and his head held down by crane. "Monkey go tell shifu we got him!". "Sure thing he said as he swung away on the bamboo trees. "And if you ever do that to me again I wont be so kind!" Tigress told the man. "I'm shakin" The man said making tigress release a little growl.

"Tigress get off him!" po shouted pushing her off. "You too viper and crane!". Immediately they let go of him backing away. "What are you doing po!" Tigress proceeded to pounce on po threatening him with her claw. "Answers now!" "He is just confused. Wouldn't you be! He has just found out that everyone he knows is gone!". Tigresses face turned from a angry face to a more normal calm face with some sympathy showing. She then got off po and stood up straight then reached out for po hand helping him up to his feet. "As much as I hate to admit it... your right" then she proceeded to turn around facing the man "And I'm... sorry" "Well although you almost killed me I forgive you" He said with a small smile on his face. "But this does not mean I trust you" she said pointing her finger at him

_**Thanks for reading and please put reviews of what his name should be!**_


	3. Chapter 3

The group was taking the man back. The weather was cold and wet making the floor muddy and slippery making a few fall. When they finally arrived at the village they used the rain and helped wipe the mud off them. The man decided to take his hood off revealing his face. He had a medium length hair with a beard growing. "Weird.." Viper said. "What?" The man said. "Its just that you look much different than anything I have ever seen before" "Wells it called human... so where are we anyway?" "Were in the valley of peace. Our home is up there" Po said pointing his finger up at the palace. A few pigs walked by giving the man some weird looks, then some sheep doing the same. They got to the bottom of the thousand steps. The man looked up and said "great..."

_**At the palace...**_

The man was panting but the others just treat it as another daily thing.

"So you captured him?" Shifu said walking towards the group. "Well its different... we are kinda making him live here if you don't mind." Po gave a little smile hoping that shifu would agree with him. "What? We cant just bring... it into our home. How are we suppose to trust I-" Shifu was interrupted by viper. "He needs are help. You said it yourself this man must be confused! Wouldn't you be?!" "huuuh... your right... but what ever mess he makes is not my business understood?!" "Yes master" They all replied with except the man. He just kept silent.

"Well lets keep going" Po said gesturing the man to follow. The others decided to just go to the training hall. Po went to his room and so did the man. He looked around the room seeing posters of the five. Some of just Tigress and a photo of all them at a table. It looked like Christmas dinner party. "Here we are!" The man looked at po pulling his hand out from under the bed holding what looked like a tent. "You'll have to sleep in this as we don't really have any space. Sorry." "No problem". It was getting dark and the tent was set up. It was time for them to sleep. "See you in the morning!" Po shouted waving at the man as he walked inside. The man got comfortable and laid in his bed closing his eyes.

_**The man's dreamscape...**_

There was flashes of images popping up. None of them he seemed to recall until one finally appeared. It was a image of a strange capsule and he was in it seeing some people shouting. The image started moving. "Quick get in!" The man heard being pushed in the capsule. It was a woman's voice. He stepped in and turned around. They closed the lid of the capsule and started saying things but was unable to hear... until out of no-where he heard in a dark voice **"Wake up"**

_**Out of the dreamscape...**_

He sat up in his bed just to realise that he was in a tent with heavy rain smacking the top of it. It was a dark night and the moon was shining bright. He tried to go back to sleep but was unable to. He decided to get out of his tent to clear his head. He reached his hand out and felt the cold rain landing on his hand. He took a full step out getting a cold gust of wind hitting his face. He started walking to the sacred peach tree. He walked to the edge and just stood there soaked in rain. "What happened to me?" he asked himself. "WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?!" he shouted punching the tree leaving a crack in it.

"Bad dream?"

The man turned around to see Tigress standing there looking at him. "Oh I was just..." He didn't know what to say. "To come and punch the sacred peach tree?". "No I was just erm... looking at my surroundings.". "The truth" She asked again not moving until she got a answer. There was a moment of silence. "I had a dream... the dream I think showed what happened to me." "Im sorry about that... There was once a turtle that said the past is history, tomorrow is a mystery and today is a gift. Thats why its called the present." After that she walked away to only just hear " Thank you". The man stayed there for a bit longer thinking about what happened only to later only go back to his tent to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

It was an early morning with the birds tweeting. The man got up and got his coat on. He headed to the training hall seeing if anyone was in but no one was. The man then felt a small grumble coming from his stomach. _**Better go find some food**_. The man looked around. And after a while found the kitchen. He walked past this room a couple of times making him face palm himself. When he was in the kitchen he found some dumplings stacked in a bag. He reached in and grabbed a dumpling giving it a sniff just to make sure that it was food then put it in his mouth. He had a satisfied look on his face only to reach in and grab some more. He was enjoying some dumplings until he heard the gong in the background interrupting his eating. He then heard all of the kung fu masters getting out of there rooms heading to the kitchen. His eyes widened. He took a quick look around himself. His feet was on the table with his chair leaning backwards and crumbs all over. _**Oh no!**_ He then fell backwards off his chair. He quickly got up and started wiping the crumbs off the table onto the floor. "I'm starving!" he heard po say. "What were you doing up last night Tigress?" "I was checking up on that man. You know I'm a light sl-"Tigress walked in to see the man standing there looking at the group. "What are you doing?" Tigress asked the man in a fierce way. There was one dumpling left on the table. He knew that they knew what he was doing so he shrugged his shoulders and started moving his hand slowly to the dumpling to get a growl from tigress. He moved it back then forward again to get another growl. He then started doing it faster getting her growls in time to be able to make a tune. "BUM-BA-TE-BUM-BUM-BA-TE" he included into her growling. "That's it!" tigress ran up to him and attempted to palm strike him only to have him move her arm to the side of him making the hit miss him. "You shouldn't of done that!" Monkey said getting the man's attention to be suddenly be hit by another palm making him go flying into the training hall.

"Tigress!" He heard but was unable to see who it was as he was laying on the floor. He then got up and saw shifu telling tigress to back down. He then proceeded to walk over to the man and hit him in the leg with his staff making him fall catching his chin at the top of it. Shifu looked into his eyes narrowing them. "Who do you think you are?!" "I don't know" he then made it awkward between the two causing shifu to let him go and stand up again. "You'll be training here for now. So first we will start with a level po started. Level 0. I just want you to punch this bag." He pointed at the punching bag po used the first time he got here. He punched it with all his might making it fly backwards hitting the floor and bouncing back whacking him onto the training pit. He tried to balance on the turning pieces of wood but failed being hit by a plank of spiked wood making him fly over the green bowl to the fighting dummies. He caught his balance and in the knick of time jumped through two arms of the dummies then leaning back dodging another arm but then got knocked over by a foot knocking him over to the fire pit. He had no chance so he ran straight to the side only to be burned making him jump to the side. "That makes two of you" Crane said to po as he walked away.

"Why is this man training with us!" Tigress said to shifu pointing her hand towards the man. His trousers had burn mark on them. "He will train with us. He's rare and there is people out there who would do anything to get him so we must protect him! Isn't this how po started off?" Tigress just turned around and walked off. Po walked over to the man and picked him up onto his feet patting all the dust off him. "You got some training to do! Lets start with some simple moves. Do a slow punch towards me and ill show you what to do." The man moved his fist towards po's face. Po slowly pushed it to the side leaving his chest vulnerable to push away which is what po did. "Lets get you used to that"

After a long day of working po offered the man some food which he agreed to. Po cooked him some noodles. "Wow this is really good!" "Thanks, its a family secret." "You got to cook this for me everyday!" "I do it for the others I can do it for you". The man said goodnight to po and headed to his tent. He walked through the exit doors only to have tigress pop out of no-where and grab him by the neck and lift him up in the air. "Now listen to me carefully. You saw my soft side yesterday but I still don't trust you so I would leave and live somewhere else and if you do anything and I mean ANYTHING I will take you down myself. Got it?" It was hard for him to breath but he managed to make out "Ok." She dropped him to the floor and walked off. He was rubbing his neck._** This sounded like po's first day here that he told him whilst taking a break from training. **_"Well don't you have a mixed personality." After he said that he took a look behind him to see if Tigress heard anything. She was nowhere to be seen. He then got up and headed to his tent to sleep.

The man was having a peaceful sleep until he heard the gong getting him out of his tent in moments, doing a few stretches to get ready for the day. He got the same clothes on as yesterday. They had burn marks all over them. _**Ill get some new clothes later I need some breakfast! **_He headed to the kitchen and walked through the doors just to get an awkward silence spread across the room. He just looked at everyone and everyone was looking at him except po he was cooking. "Erm... why don't you take a seat there?" Crane said pointing at a chair in the corner in the room. "Don't be offended its just there's no space on the table" He spread his wings gesturing that the table was full "It's ok" he took a seat there and waited for the food to arrive. "All done!" Po walked over to the table and handed out the noodle filled bowls. He then walked over to the man and gave him a bowl "Enjoy" He said walking over to the table and taking a seat. The man finished his food quick and put his bowl on the counter and walked out the door. _** Time to get myself a job. "**_Where are you going?" Po asked stopping the man in his tracks. "I'm off to get a job" He turned around to see tigress behind po. He suddenly straightened himself up and made no eye-to-eye contact with her being more hesitant about what he says. "You can have a job here!"

"I can?"

"Yea! All you have to do is follow shifu's rules and your good to go!"

"Thanks for telling me that. I need some new clothes"

"Don't worry Ill pay for you"

The two headed down the 1000 stairs to get some new clothing.

_**Sorry that its been I a while but I'm trying to think of an outfit for him. Once I think of one ill post my next chapter!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Po and the man had finally reached the bottom of the stairs. As soon as he reached the bottom he took a seat on one of the steps to catch his breath. "Come on lets go find you something to wear. It will be your outfit!". After the man got his breath he stood up and started walking along the road viewing his surroundings. A few people gave him dodgy looks. He ignored them and kept walking. He saw a shop selling clothes. "We'll have a look here.". They both entered the shop searching for a suitable outfit for him but found none. They left leaving the shop keeper with a disappointed look on his face. Having the dragon warrior buying from his shop would be a honour. The two separated looking for shop with the right clothes. Po gave him some money so if he found some he could buy it. There must be one!". It had been a while until the man found a shop. It was a tent with a dragon marking above its entrance. The man entered the shop. "Hello?" he asked to here a silent "hello". He looked towards the voice to see a carpet. He went past the carpet to see a candle lit on a box and a women sitting there. It was an old goat with a small smile on her face. "I knew you would come human". The man's eyes widened in shock. He started walking over to her saying "How did you-" "Ahh that's for another time. So why are you here?". "Well I'm in search of some new clothing." "Well have a look" She pointed to the right of her to see a selection of clothes with many designs. There was one that pointed out to him. I was a black jumper with just a simple red dragon going from the bottom left to the top right. "Can I try it on?" "Be my guest" He put the jumper on. It was tight. _**Its not the best for protection but it is for style. **_As soon as he put it on it tightened even more that it was skin tight lining up with his body shape. He felt a surge of power run through him. He then saw the dragon light up gold for a moment then turn back to normal.. "What if I want to loosen it a bit how do I do that?" "Just say loosen" "Ok... loosen" At that moment it did loosen giving him a bit more breathing space but still in line of his body. "I like it! How much is it?" "For you its free" She gave a slight smile on her face and nodded her head. "Thank you! What is your name?" "Call me Mrs Feleo" "Well thank you Mrs feleo" "And one more thing there's a mask that comes with it." She reached behind her and pulled out a mask which covered the head completely covering the back and front of it. It was black once again but with eagle wings without the detail around the eye holes. He reached for it and put the mask on. There was a mirror on the wall so he walked up to it and had a look at himself. _**I'm not saying I look good but I look good! Well I am saying it... **_"Thank you once again" He bowed towards Mrs Feleo and left the tent. Mrs feleo had a slight smirk on her face.

He walked out of the tent to see po looking around for him. "Po!" he shouted getting po's attention. He started walking towards him looking at his clothes. "Nice clothes!" he said. "Shouldn't we start heading back to the palace?" "Yea we got training to do.". They started heading back to the Jade palace.

After walking up the stairs he saw Tigress sparring with Monkey. Monkey went in for a flying kick only for tigress to grab his leg and flip it over her head and slamming him on the ground in the direction of po. Monkey was dazed but was able to see his outfit and blurt out "Nice outfit...". Viper slithered up to the man and went around him looking at the clothes. "That's some strange clothing you got there... and yet I like it" Viper nodded her head towards the man and so did he. "I think it looks great" Mantis said jumping up onto his shoulder. "I agree with mantis" said crane walking up to the man. "Wait were did you all come from?". "What's with the mask though?" Tigress asked holding her hips. "Well... I'm a human and like Shifu said they would want to hunt me down and capture me so I better hide my face from view" "Seems reasonable". "So should we start training then?" Po said. "Po's right we should start training especially you" Tigress said pointing at the man. "Lets begin then!"

_**This chapter was mainly based on his clothes so don't worry I wont write them all that size! Leave a review and I'll start working on my next chapter!**_


	6. Chapter 6

The man had been training for weeks even months and was learning quickly spending any spare time that he had on his hands to use practising his fighting. Po was impressed with progress and so was the others. Po had decided that it was time that he had a try at a real situation crisis where villagers were in trouble and they had to help them. It was time for his test as the village was being raided by bandits and they needed their help.

"Come on guys we got a job to do!" Po said waving his hand towards the steps whilst running at them. "Good luck" The man said bowing to po and the five as they were at the top of the stairs. "Your coming with us!" Po said to the man. He was shocked. "Really?" "Yea! Its time for you to have a fight with some real villains!" "Great!" He ran to the step putting his mask on. They sprinted down the steps to the enemies where they were knocking over a stand and scavenging for goods. There was three bandit croc's. They weren't the usual ones that came around here, probably new around here . "I think you better stop that" Tigress said behind them. They all turned around to see the five, dragon warrior and some guy with a mask. "What are you gonna do?" One croc bandit said stepping in front of the other two face-to-face with tigress. "I think its time you entered" Po said gesturing the man to go and fight. "Lets see what you got!" The three bandits got into fighting positions. But the masked man only stepped forward and started walking towards them. One threw a punch at him only for him to push the hand to his side and knee him in the stomach and elbow him in the face making him fall over on his side. The other bandit went in for a flying kick missing and getting the man to grab his leg and smack him into the wall. The first bandit got up and told the third one to help with one grabbing him from behind and the other punching him. The man didn't notice and got a croc grabbing his arms from behind and turn him around to see a punch coming to his stomach. He blocked his punch with both his feet, pulling him closer and kicking him under the chin making him fall unconscious. The one behind him shook him but was stopped by the man flinging him over his shoulders. He grabbed his arm and pulled it up whilst holding him down with his foot threatening him to break his arm. "Please don't! I'm sorry!" "AAAAAAH!" he heard from behind him so he ducked his head dodging another croc who was holding a plank. He kicked the croc on the floor in the face knocking him out. And faced the last croc. He started swinging aimlessly. One almost hit his face just to be ducked once again then went towards his feet, jumping over it. It was going towards his chest only to be caught. "NO". His dragon on his chest glowed gold and so did the shapes on his mask giving a palm strike right into his chest making him go flying into the wall making a crack in it. "WOAH WHAT WAS THAT!" Mantis said with a excited look on his face. "Yeah. What is that?" Tigress said crossing her arms. "I... I don't know. Its just a gift. I think its from the outfit" "Well I don't like it" "Why would that be a problem?" "Because were training you to fight and if you turn against us then you could cause serious damage" "I wouldn't do that!" "Its happened before it can happen again. Where did you get it from?". "There was a lady in a tent who gave it to me for free". "Exactly! Why would she give it to you for free?" "Maybe she just wanted to get rid of it. I think it understand you though." "What do you mean?" "Well if I ask it to loosen it will loosen." "That means it might be cursed. Never crossed your mind?" "Nope." She shook her head "Where is she?" "I'll show you."

The man went back to the 1000 steps to follow his track eventually finding the area where the tent was but it wasn't there. "Where is it?" "I swear it was here!" "Do we really have to find her I'm hungry and have stuff to do..." Po said interrupting them two making Tigress give a small growl. "Ok..." The man walked onto the spot were she was looking for some clue of where she went but found none. He then went asking people where the tent went. Eventually there was an old sheep saying that he saw the tent leave just about an hour ago into the bamboo tree's. "We can't be far" He then ran into the tree's in search of the tent. They all separated in different direction looking for the tent. They had travelled far out and the sun was going down. The man thought to himself _**How could such an old women travel so quick.**_ Crane was travelling through the tree's until he finally caught a glimpse of the lady. He was shocked. The same bandits the man fought earlier on was assisting her with her travels as well as another three croc bandits and another 2 gorilla bandits. The gorilla's where carrying the carriage with the tent and the old lady on it. The croc's were looking out for any sign's of enemies close but were obviously doing a bad job at it. "I better go find the others!" Crane set out to find the other members. "Tigress!" Crane spotted tigress walking by herself. She heard crane and replied. " Did you find her?" "Yes she has guards by her as well." "That will be easy. Go find the others. I'll keep a track of her. Where is she?" Crane pointed his wing toward her direction. Tigress got on all fours and ran to find her. Crane flew around in search of the others. It took around 10 minutes to find them all and point them in the right direction. The group got back together only a few feet away from her behind a bush think of a plan "Po and I will take the gorilla's. The rest of you take the croc's" Tigress said. They all nodded in agreement. "3...2...1...now!" The group all jumped out at the same time charging at their enemies from behind all punching and kicking them. Something was not the same with them. They all turned around. They had glowing red eyes. "Ooh for a second their I thought I lost my skill" Mantis said. They all started hitting at the group. Tigress dodged the hit and so did po and the man but the others were hit away into the bamboo tree's. There were only so much hits they could dodge before being hit to the others. The women walked over to the group with the super powerful croc's and gorilla's beside her. "You thought you could just get me that easy? I guess your here to ask why your friend here has this strength as well. I cursed the clothes that he is wearing. Soon he will become one of my minions for life. I'm just surprised it hasn't turned you yet" "I guess it's because I'm human" "I forgot about that. It does not matter what species you are it will turn you into my minions" "Stop this or else..." "I wanna see you try"

_**Thanks for reading! Please write reviews of what you thought and i'll start working on the next chapter!**_


	7. Chapter 7

The man ran over to one of the gorilla's and punched him in the chest but only did minor damage having the gorilla grab his wrist pull him back and throw him to where the others were lying. "How can we beat them?!" Crane said with a worried look on his face. The croc's and gorilla's were walking towards them. The man thought for a moment. _**They fight a lot like me when... That's how! **_"Guys I know how to beat them! The clothes I'm wearing gave me this power so there must be something on them. They all looked on the opponents for anything special. The gorilla's had neck lasses on with a purple gem in them and the croc's had a belt with a purple jem in it as well. "Lets go!" Tigress shouted and so they all did. Viper went to a gorilla and wrapped herself around his arm forcing him to rip it off. Tigress jumped over the other gorilla's shoulder whilst grabbing the neck lass. Monkey kicked the croc making him fall backward making monkey easily take his belt off. He jumped to the other croc at the same time and pulled it off. Po punched two in the face at the same time and then pulled the belts off at the same time. Crane blew them over and snatched the belts off. Mantis sneakily got the belts without them noticing. The man used his power to punch one in the face and throw him on the floor and knee the other in the leg causing him to face plant simply taking the belt. After they all got the belts they threw them out of reach. "It doesn't matter if you took are belt and neck lasses we will still beat you. Tigress let out a growl at one of the gorilla's and then they all fought each other. Tigress jumped over the gorilla kicking him in the leg causing the gorilla to fall over and then kneeing him in the face. All that was left was a gorilla with his eyes closed. Po deflected two hits until one went for his face. He moved his head to the side and did a twirl kicking the second gorilla in the side of it head with his heel. The man had two charging at him from each side looking down screaming, running at there full speed. The man just stepped backwards making them two bang head together falling to the floor. "Idiots...". Crane used his wings whacking a croc in the face making him dizzy them grabbed him with his beak and lifted him in the air. "AAAAH put me down!" The croc shouted "If you say so" He dropped the croc onto the floor making a dint in the ground. Viper wrapped her body around a crocs arm making him punch himself unconscious. Monkey went up to a croc. The croc threw a punch at monkey only to be dodged getting the crocs arm wrapped in monkeys tail and be thrown into a bamboo tree making it snap. "I need to fight this cute thing?" a croc said to mantis. "Cute?!" He rushed up the crocs body and found a pressure point on his neck and pressed it making him fall asleep. "There's cute for you!" "Its over! Hand yourself over!" Tigress shouted at the old lady. She was in a threatening stance with her fist clenched. "Haha! You thought I would only give them the power? You must be stupid!" The old lady lifted her hand up pushing the warriors away "How?" "Now if you'll excuse me I have business to do." The lady threw a smoke bomb on the floor being surrounded by smoke. She then disappeared with a flash and was no-where to be seen. She even managed to take her carriage with her. "I've seen that one before" Mantis said getting a small snigger out of monkey. "We have to stop her from taking any more victims and save... him" Tigress said unknowing the man's name. "But how will we find her?" The man asked "We will go to the next nearest town. Its are only chance" "And how will we fight her?" " The same way we did with the others. She will be wearing something... but what?"

_**Thanks for reading! Please write reviews about what you thought of this chapter and tell me if you want me to include anything into the story. Like poXtigress or CraneXviper or maybe just maybe manX? Just tell me and I'll try to put it in! See you next chapter!**_


	8. Chapter 8

The group headed back to the jade palace to inform master shifu of the woman. They found him meditating next to the sacred pool of tears. "Eer Shifu?" "uuuuh... yes panda" "We have a slight problem" "and what would that be?" "Well... there's a women and she gave him some clothes which then turned out to be cursed or something and if he doesn't take them off then he will be turned into a slave for this women" Po was panting as he said all of that without taking a breath. "Have you tried taking them off" The man felt his blood rush to his face. He faced palmed himself and then attempted to pull the clothes off only to have arched an eyebrow as they wouldn't come off. He pulled as hard as he could but it was no use. "Have you actually tried taking them off before?" Viper asked with a bit of a disgusted look on her face. "I'm not an animal of course I have!" "Looks like you lot have got a mission to do. I'll stay at the palace and protect it whilst you go find this woman. Do you know where she is?" "No master but we believe that she is heading to the nearest city to look for other victims." Tigress said. "You better get some sleep then you've got a long journey ahead of you. Get some gear and wait at the palaces gates for you all to meet up in the morning." "Yes master" they all said in unison.

_**In the morning...**_

The warriors all got out of the barracks and headed to the kitchen early in the morning to prepare them selves for the journey. The man seemed a bit worried at breakfast and was quick with his meal. After breakfast he quickly headed to his room to pack. Viper had noticed his struggle and was going to talk to him after her meal. The warriors had finished with there food and headed to there rooms except Viper she went to check on the man.

_**The man's POV...**_

Why did I have to just accept the clothes? I could of asked questions... I might actually die... I felt a cold shudder down my spine as if everything around me was gone and I was nothing. Just a victim awaiting for death to come and take his soul. "Hello?" I heard. It came from outside the door. "Who is it?" I replied. I wasn't in the mood for a conversation as I was lost lost in my thoughts. "Viper" Viper was like a sister to me. She would be there in my time of need and was always their to catch you if you fall. Viper couldn't get you mad, her tone of voice was too calm. "Come in..." She slid the door open and slithered through the door. I felt her climb up onto the bed a sit beside me with her neck pointing up. There was a silence filling the room making her presence awkward. After a moment Viper filled the silence. "You OK?" no. My existence was collapsing on top of me as if it was about to break apart. But I couldn't tell her that. Suddenly I felt viper place her tail on my shoulder. I could feel her scales on my back up to my shoulder. It felt cold on the outside but warm in a way. "You can tell me". I thought for a moment only to finally reply "no... I've been told that I'm going to die and I don't even know when" "But you don't know that. Why do you think were going to find her? To save you" I got a warm feeling inside. That not everything was gone yet and I still had a chance. "Your family and we help family" "wow... Thanks Viper... you don't know how much you've helped" I let out a smile. I saw Viper give out a comforting smile. She then got up and slithered to the door. "Anytime. You better get ready we got a long journey ahead of us" "Of course" She slid the door shut. I got up and started getting ready for the journey.

_**End of POV...**_

The warriors all gathered at the top of the steps with all there equipment ready to head out. Shifu gave them his last goodbyes and then setted off to his meditating spot. The warriors then got to the bottom of the 1000 steps a walked through the village. They were stopped by po's dad who took a long time to get off there back and allow them to leave. They enter the bamboo forest heading towards the next village. They walked for miles straight until po needed to have a "quick snack" break. It was getting dark so they decided to set up camp and sleep for the night. The night

was getting cold and the warriors were in need of a fire to heat them up.

"So who g-going to get the w-wood for the f-fire?" Monkey asked shivering from the cold. "I guess I sh-should" Crane said slowly turning around to get some wood for the fire "Why d-did we have to take so long t-to start a fire?" Mantis put in. He was in some covers his size. "You look so adorable!" The man said wiggling his finger towards mantis. "Hey I am n-not adorable! How a-are you not c-cold?" "I don't know. Maybe the suit keeps me warm..." Crane walked back with is hands full of bamboo wood. "This is all I c-could get. Who knows h-how to light a fire?" "I learnt a bit when I was y-young." Viper said heading to the pile of bamboo wood starting to attempt to light the fire. After moments of moaning and stress over the fire they finally got it lit. "Thank you!" Mantis shouted to viper. They all huddled around the fire to get warm. "Tigress where is the food?" Po asked. His stomached rumbled and everyone heard it. Tigress was surprised it didn't wake the animals in the forest. "You only ate an hour ago how are you hungry?" "Don't argue with the stomach" Po said with a smirk on his face making everyone laugh for a moment. Tigress gave out a smile and pointed towards the bag full of dumplings and a bowl of noodles with a plastic sealing on top of the bowl. Po ate all of the dumplings shoving dumpling after dumpling into his mouth.

It was getting late and the moon was high. You could feel the cold breeze of wind and hear the owl hooting in the trees. All of the warriors were asleep except po.

_**Tigresses POV...**_

"James, Mark, Yin no no no..." I slowly open my eyes only to see a blur of the side of the tent and the damp ground. I rubbed her eyes and slowly sat up. There I heard the sound of po's voice ringing through my ears. "This is harder than I thought..." I heard po again. He seemed frustrated. _**What is he doing?**_ I stepped out of my tent to see po sat up in his. His back facing towards me. I edged closer and then rested my paw on his shoulder. "What are you doing?" I asked the question but got no reply just a froze up panda. Po finally turned around as I removed my paw from his shoulder and crossed my arms. "You shocked me!" He said with wide open eyes. I couldn't help but let a small smirk out. "Well?" He gave me a questioning look then finally realised what I meant. "OOOH! Well I'm trying to think of a name for the man Its harder that it looks. Maybe that why I was called po... to keep it short and simple." "Well keep your voice down you woke me you don't want to wake up anyone else" "Sorry about that but I don't think I need to worry about that your a light sleeper. A bug crawling up you would wake you up" Po let out a little smirk. "I won't wake you up next time" I walked off back to my tent and although I had been woken up in the middle of the night I still felt in a good mood. Why is that? I asked myself but I was too tired to bother but then it hit me "Why not Jamie?" I said to po. It was silent until I heard po shout "That's perfect! JAMIE!" His shouting awoke the other warriors up "Shut up Po!" This was the last thing I heard before I drifted off to sleep...

_**There you have it! I started writing a story I left off again so I was busy and having a hard time but I am finding spare time that I have to write so leave a review and i'll get writing!**_


End file.
